


Hollow

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek clamped his hand over Stiles’ mouth and pushed the younger man to the back of the small alcove they were hiding in. “The hunters are coming,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear. <br/>Stiles swallowed and nodded. He tightened his grip on the baseball bat in his right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - Hollow  
> i couldnt really think of anything for "hollow". well, i could, but everything i thought of was really super depressing and i really didnt feel like writing sad fic, so i wrote this instead.

Derek’s grip around Stiles’ bicep was like a vice as they ran. Stiles was pretty sure that he was going to end up with bruises, but he didn’t shake Derek off. Stiles had already tripped once, and having Derek practically dragging him along greatly decreased the likelihood of that happening again.

The sound of the hunters footsteps behind them were fading, and Derek risked a glance over his shoulder. There was no sight of any of the men or their guns.

Derek pulled Stiles into the hollow space carved out between two boulders at the base of the cliff. If the hunters caught up with them they would be fish in a barrel, but they needed to stop for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked.

“Yeah fine, why?” Stiles replied, breathing heavily.

“You’re bleeding.” Derek pointed at Stiles’ left leg. Blood had soaked through the dark denim.

“Oh.” Stiles hadn’t even noticed that he was hurt.

Derek knelt down and gently rolled up the bottom of Stiles’ jean leg to reveal Stiles’ shin. “It doesn’t look like a bullet wound,” he said. “You must have landed on something when you fell.”

Stiles shrugged. “I thought I fell on a rock, but I was more focused on running from the hunters.”

Derek pressed his fingertips to Stiles’ leg and leeched out some of the human’s pain.

“Dude!” Stiles snapped. “I said I’m fine!” He tried to push Derek away but Derek held steady.

“You’re in pain,” Derek said. “You’ll be able to run faster if you’re not.”

Stiles tried again to get Derek away from him. “I’m fine!” With one hand he held tight onto his baseball bat, and he fisted his other hand in Derek’s hair and tugged sharply.

With his free hand Derek swatted Stiles’ hand away from his head. “Ow! Will you stop that?!”

“I’ll stop if you let go of me!”

Derek let go of Stiles’ leg and stood up. “Fine.”

“I told you I was fine! Where do you get off-”

“Stiles, shut up!” Derek interrupted in a harsh whisper.

“No!” Stiles got in Derek’s face. “I will not!”

Derek clamped his hand over Stiles’ mouth and pushed the younger man to the back of the small alcove they were hiding in. “The hunters are coming,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles swallowed and nodded. He tightened his grip on the baseball bat in his right hand.

Derek had one hand across Stiles’ mouth and the other was against Stiles’ chest, holding the other man still. Derek looked over his shoulder and strained to hear which direction the hunters were going.

After a few minutes the hunters passed right by where Stiles and Derek were hiding without spotting them. When they were out of earshot again Derek breathed a sigh of relief and let go of Stiles.

“We should find the others,” Derek said before Stiles had a chance to speak.

Stiles rubbed a hand across his face where Derek’s hand had been, then followed Derek back out into the preserve.

*

Unfortunately the hunters bet Stiles and Derek to the rest of the pack.

The smell of blood was so thick in the air even Stiles could smell it. The snarls from the wolves and gunshots echoed through the woods.

Derek and Stiles joined the scrimmage without hesitation.

Derek tackled a hunter whose gun was aimed at Kira; Stiles swung his bat hard into the back of a hunters head.

The hunters were a family out of southern California; old allies of Gerard Argent. They were ruthless and hell bent on taking down the pack.

Scott tore a shotgun out of a hunters hand; he used it as a club to knock out the hunter then turned to help Liam who was fighting his own hunter. Nearby Malia – coyote form – had her jaws clamped down around a hunters forearm. Erica and Isaac were fighting together against three hunters. Boyd snarled and took down a hunter before they had a chance to shoot Jackson. Lydia had Allison’s ring daggers firmly in her grip, and Allison had her crossbow loaded and aimed. Kira swung her sword and managed to disarm another hunter.

One of the hunters – a large red haired man – wrestled the baseball bat from Stiles’ grip and shoved Stiles down onto the ground. Stiles’ head hit the ground hard and black dots burst across his vision. He didn’t see the hunter pointing his gun at him.

Before the hunter had a chance to pull the trigger Derek had his hand wrapped around the man’s neck. He heaved the man up off the ground and his claws were dangerously close to nicking the man’s carotid. Derek growled loudly and the seasoned hunter went white.

“Derek!” Scott’s voice came from Derek’s left; warning him.

“I see him,” Derek snarled.

A second hunter had his gun aimed at Derek and Derek didn’t hesitate about using the first hunter’s body as a shield. He threw the injured man to the ground, then charged at the second hunter. Derek managed to get the second hunters gun and mangled the barrel of it with his hand and claws.

One of Allison’s arrows flew through the air and hit the hunter in the thigh. The man crumbled to the ground. Derek looked over to Allison who flashed him a smile before turning her attention to the last few remaining hunters.

The pack had been out numbered at first, but they worked well together now. They’d had practice and knew how to handle themselves in a fight. This wasn’t the easy win the hunters had been anticipating.

Stiles was still splayed out on the ground and groaned as he tried to sit up. His head was throbbing. He touched a hand to the back of his head and it came away wet with blood.

Derek looked around, but Scott and the rest of the pack had it under control. He walked over to Stiles and knelt down beside him.

Carefully Derek helped Stiles up into a sitting position.

“Are you going to let me take your pain this time?” Derek asked.

Stiles tried to nod, but that made his head feel worse and sent a wave of nausea through him. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d really appreciate that.”

Derek touched the inside of Stiles’ wrist and took some of the pain from him. Stiles’ clung to Derek’s arm and slumped into the werewolf.

“Next time I tell you not to do that, don’t listen to me,” Stiles said.

Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, careful to avoid the injury on the bad of his head. “Don’t worry, ignoring what you say is what I do best.”

Stiles snorted, and playfully shoved Derek, but he didn’t let go of the older man’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is the first time in a few days where i actually really enjoyed what i was writing. something about writing fight scenes gives me life  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
